EARFQUAKE
EARFQUAKE is the second track and lead single of the fifth studio album IGOR of American recording artist Tyler the Creator. The track also features an uncredited verse from rapper Playboy Carti with background vocals from singers Charlie Wilson and Jessy Wilson. The song was released to rhythmic contemporary radio on June 4, 2019. On August 5, 2019, it was officially certified "Platinum" by the RIAA, making it one of the first two tracks by Okonma (alongside "See You Again") to receive that certification. Music Video The video starts with a talk show host (portrayed by actress Tracee Ellis Ross) introducing the musical guest who is Tyler wearing a blonde Warholian wig with a blue suit. Tyler proceeds to perform the song until he throws a cigarette before playing the piano that starts a fire on the set where he receives various burns and is carried off of the burning set. Tyler returns at the end of the video as a firefighter to put out the fire. Lyrics Tyler, The Creator & Playboi Carti For real, for real this time For real, for real, for real this time Bitch, I cannot fall short For real, for real, for real this time (Yeah, yeah) For real, for real, for real this time Tyler, The Creator ‘Cause you make my earth quake Oh, you make my earth quake Riding around, your love is shakin’ me up And it’s making my heart break ‘Cause you make my earth quake Oh, you make my earth quake (Earthquake, ooh) Riding around, your love is shakin’ me up And it’s making my heart break Tyler, The Creator & Charlie Wilson Don’t leave, it’s my fault Don’t leave, it’s my fault Don’t leave, it’s my fault (Girl) ’Cause when it all comes crashing down I’ll need you Tyler, the Creator & Charlie Wilson ‘Cause you make my earth quake Oh, you make my earth quake Riding around, you’re telling me something is bad And it’s making my heart break ‘Cause you make my earth quake, oh, you make my earth quake (Earth quake, yeah) Riding around, your love is shakin’ me up And it’s making my heart break (You already know) 1: Playboi Carti We ain’t gotta ball, D. Rose (Hol’ up) Don’t give a fuck ’bout nun’ (Hol’ up) Ayo fuck my lungs (Hol’ up) Now I might call my lawyer (Hol’ up) Plug gon’ set me up (Hol’ up) Bih’, don’t set me up (Okay) I’m with Tyler, yuh (Slime) He ride like the car (Hol’ up) And she wicked (Hol’ up, yuh) Like Woah Vicky (Hol’ up, yuh) Oh, my God (Hol’ up, um) Diamonds not Tiffany (Hol’ up, yuh) So in love So in love Tyler, the Creator & Charlie Wilson Don’t leave, it’s my fault (Fault) Don’t leave, it’s my fault Don’t leave, it’s my fault ‘Cause when it all comes crashing down I’ll need you 2: Tyler, The Creator & (Charlie Wilson) ‘Cause you make my earth quake I don’t want no confrontation, no You don’t want my conversation (I don’t want no conversation) I just need some confirmation on how you feel (For real) You don’t want no complication, no I don’t want no side ‘formation (I don’t want no side ‘formation) I don’t even know about that ’cause I’m for real (For real) Tyler, The Creator I said don’t leave, it’s my fault (One) I said don’t leave, it’s my fault (Two, two) Don’t leave, it’s, it’s my fault girl (One, two, three) Don’t, do-do-do-do-do, I need-